Broken Without You
by Anakinsgirlfriend5
Summary: Lux was actually running for his life. The Death Watch were after him. His plan of killing Dooku was ruined. And so were his hopes of being with Ahsoka. Rating 'might' change 2 M in some later chapters
1. Broken Without You

Broken Without You

Lux's P.O.V

Lux was actually running for his life. The Death Watch were after him. His plan of killing Dooku was ruined. And so were his hopes of being with _Ahsoka. _The Togruta Jedi that he had fallen in love with since he had first laid eyes on her. When he thought of Ahsoka, he thought of the luxury of never running again. But now his heart was torn. Torn from leaving her. He should have stayed with her. To keep her safe. What he'd do to have her in his arms now. He couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt. Or worse…. He shook his head. He didn't want to ever think about that.

Lux was sitting in the escape pod. He could not stop thinking about _her._ she was beautiful. He remembered when he kissed her. To have those soft, sweet lips against his mouth. He knew he did it just so they wouldn't get caught talking about killing Dooku but to Lux, it was the most exhilarating feeling he's ever had. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his and only his. No one else's. but he knew he couldn't ever have her. She was a Jedi and Jedi were forbidden to love. Besides… _who would love me after I left them_.

Lux wished he could just be punished for all the hurtful things he's done to her. He wanted her to be happy and worry free. _Damn, do I miss her._ He loved Ahsoka more then anything at this point. After his father and mother died, she's all he had left. But he couldn't have her. She was a Jedi and Jedi couldn't love.

Ahsoka's P.O.V.

Ever since _he_ left, Ahsoka was ripping apart. She couldn't do anything without thinking about Lux. His eyes, so beautiful and gray-blueish green, his hair, messy and a gorgeous shade of dark brown, his lips…. She couldn't forget the time they kissed. Ahsoka didn't know what to think when he shoved his lips to hers in that tent. It was so sudden and too quick. But honestly, it felt… _good_. She knew she wasn't supposed to form attachments but how could it be wrong to feel something so right.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said, "You ok?"

Ahsoka and her master were meditating.

She looked up from her daydreaming. "Yes, master, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Ahsoka just didn't know why she was thinking about Lux so much. She knew it was impossible to be with him. But she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Ahsoka needed some time to herself. Some time time to be alone. To where she could clear her mind easier.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

She got up. "Excuse me, but I um… just need some time to myself."

She left through the door to go to her room.


	2. Lost

Lost

Ahsoka's P.O.V

Ahsoka sat in her room. _I feel so empty without him._ She sat thinking about _him. _Remembering every single detail so she wouldn't forget _him_. _Where is he? Is he alright._ She would be devastated if something happened to _him_.

Ahsoka put her face in her hands and let her tears flow freely. She didn't know why this was getting her so upset. _He's just a boy._ But he was more than 'just a boy'. He was so…special to her. He always had that same goofy smile on his face. She smiled to herself. She even started laughing. But it didn't last forever.

She soon got really angry. _It wasn't fair that she couldn't be with him._ She shouldn't be told how to live her life. She should be able to live how she wants. Ahsoka got up and threw the pillow, that was already in her arms, across the room. But that didn't calm her anger. It only made it worse. She started to throw more than a just a pillow. Ahsoka picked up the lamp that was on her bedside table and threw it too. The glass shattered everywhere. And, almost like on cue, her master came in.

"Ahsoka", He said worried.

She looked at him and tears started to run down her face. Anakin sympathetically put his arms around her. She cried and cried but there was nothing her master could do.

Ahsoka felt so furious and depressed. _Maybe this is what they meant when you form attachments. You just get so crazy till you go insane and turn to the dark side._ But she still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Lux's P.O.V

Lux landed on the planet Tatooine. He tried to find a planet where he could find a better ship. Tatooine was a planet with a lot of mechanical supplies so maybe he could find ship (a working one at that).

His landing was cushioned by the soft sand of Tatooine. He kicked out the door and got out. He didn't see any towns around. _Great. I'm probably going to have to walk a little_ he thought sarcastically. Then out of nowhere, a giant figure came towards him. At first Lux didn't know what it was, but as it came from the distance he started to be able to make it out.

It was a vehicle. A big one too. He flailed his arms to get the driver's attention. He thought it was going to pass him when it got closer but it actually stopped.

The vehicle's large door opened and three unusual hooded creatures jumped out. They all started talking in an unfamiliar language. They pointed at Lux and chattered to each other. He gave a them a weird look. Since they wouldn't _shut up!_ he decided to speak up.

"Um… you don't happen to have a speeder or something that I can use to get to town, do you?"

They all stopped talking and looked at him.

"Yes or no?" he said.

One of the creatures left and went in the ship. He sighed thinking that they were planning on leaving but then the creature came back out with a speeder. It pushed towards him and motioned that he could have it. Lux looked at them with a _what's the catch_ face. One of them held out their hands and rubbed their fingers together. So they did want money.

Lux got out some credits and handed them to it. The creature looked at the money and made an disapproving noise.

"What"? he said.

It moved its hand showing that it wanted more. Lux rolled his eyes and took out some more credits. He was glad he inherited his parents money or he wouldn't be able to buy all of the stuff he's planning on getting. As soon as he gave the money, he took off toward town.

He decided to stay clear away from the thug-looking people, since he didn't have to defend himself with.

Lux went to a shop to get a small starfight. He told the man that he would pick it up later then he went to the bar. _I haven't had a drink in forever._

He walk in getting some suspicious looks from a couple people. _Don't let them think you care, Lux._ he took a seat at the bar and ordered some shots.

"Whats a fancy kid like you doing in a place like this?" a guy sitting next to him said.

"What"? he asked the man.

"I'm just saying its to dangerous here for a boy like you."

Lux just rolled his eyes and went back to his drink.

"You lost?"

He ignored the man.

"I could give you a ride. Free of charge."

Lux thought for a moment._ It is a long walk in the dark to the shop to get his ship. But, also, I don't know this man._ he closed his eyes, thinking. He needed a ride but could he really trust this guy. He seems pretty nice, offering him a ride and all.

As if reading his mind, the man said, "Don't worry, I'm not like most of those assholes out there, you can trust me."

Lux was still making a decision. Well this man knows this place and its really dark…

"Okay", he said, finishing his drink with one last gulp.

"Alright. Here, I'll show you my speeder."

They went to the back of the place towards the speeder. Lux stopped when he saw one. But it wasn't the man's.

"Just a little further, kid."

They then came to a secluded alleyway.

"Wait", Lux said, "Where's your speeder."

Then, out of nowhere, two other guys came in the alley.

"Wait…what's going on", he said.

Then men were coming at him with smiles on their faces.

Lux started to get really nervous. He tried to run but the men just pushed him to the ground.

"Hold him down!" the man he fist met said.

The two other men tried to keep him from struggling and held his arms down.

They then started to rip off his pants.

"No! Stop it! Get away from me!" he screamed.

Those men took away Lux's dignity that night.


	3. Captured Part 1

**I'M SOOOOOOO VERY SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN 4EVER! I've been caught up in school work, collab vids, plain vids, and all of that junk. Oh and I have a bad case of Writers Block.  
>I know that this title 2 the chapter has nothing 2 do with it yet but just u wait :) <strong>

Captured (1)

Lux's P.O.V

Lux managed to escape the men but it was still to late. He will never feel right again.

He was finally inside the cruiser heading to…_find her_.

Now he had the time take a shower and get some rest.

He went to the small shower the ship had and undressed. He looked in the mirror at himself. _I look like shit._ He had bruises all over his body from the men who molested him. He frowned at his reflection.

He stepped slowly into the running shower. Feeling the hot water spray his bruises, he groaned in pain. He let the water run freely on his back.

He felt dirty. Like he'll never be clean again.

He washed himself everywhere but he couldn't get rid of that feeling. _That horrible feeling_.

After Lux got out of the shower, he went to see how long it would be till he arrived at Corascant. He knew that's where he would find Ahsoka. And he knew that he would.

Anakin's P.O.V

Anakin walked into Ahsoka's room to wake her for another day of training. He let her sleep in later than usual so hopefully it wouldn't be a battle to get her up.

He walked in her room to see her already up sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You ready?"

She didn't answer.

"Ahsoka?"

"Huh?" She said, focusing into real life.

Anakin sat down by her. "Tell me what's wrong. I know there's been something going on and I need to know what it is."

"No, master, its nothing…really."

He looked at her. "Please."

She sighed. "Master, have you ever grown attached to something or…someone."

"I'm attached to my padawan." He said with a smile.

"No that's not what I mean…what I guess I'm trying to say is…have you ever been...in love?"

His eyes widened at those last two words. 'in love'. _Have I ever been in love? Well 'na duh'. I'm even married. But if I told Ahsoka that, she would freak out._

"Listen, I know what your going through", he put his hand on her shoulder, "I've had my times where I've scene a few girls that caught my eye but I don't let that get in the way of the Jedi code."

"But master its not really like that, you see, its-"

"Is this about that Bonteri kid?" He said, interrupting her.

_How did he know that! Ahsoka thought._

"Ahsoka, not only have I've seen you with him, but…you talk in your sleep more than you do awake."

_No! How could I let him take over my dreams now! I wonder what I've been saying? Now Skyguy probably knows everything_!

"What are you talking about?" She said trying not to have 'lie' caught in her throat.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

She just starred blankly at the wall.

Anakin then tried to make a good impression of her voice. '"Lux, Lux, Lux.'" He started laughing uncontrollably.

Ahsoka sighed and walked out of the room.

"What?" He said.

She didn't answer.

_Well I guess that's all I'll get out of her today._

**To be continued…I got writers block :(**


	4. Captured Part 2

**Yeah so...there has been a wait...sorry about that **

**Well anyway...Ima making this in2 3 parts...makes more sense...kinda**

**WOW! there is a lot of ...**

Captured (2)

Lux's P.O.V

Lux fooled with his fingers while he waited to come out of hyperspace. He looked into the never ending galaxy and got lost in it. Its color reminded him of Ahsoka's eyes. The beautiful blue that he always got lost in, just like now with the space blur.

He smiled at the thought of her. But then his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of smashing against metal.

Lux's mind started racing. _What's happening? _He heard other voices. _There's someone docking the ship._

"I want him alive, boys", the voice said. Lux started to panic. There was nowhere he could run and if he hid, they would still find him on the small ship. So he just sat there…waiting…waiting for something to happen.

The door precipitously opened.

Someone came through the door. "Long time no see"

It was Death Watch.

"Get him on the cruiser", Bo Katan said.

So they weren't really docking. They were capturing him.

Two of the men grabbed him and dragged him to the ship. Lux tried to protest but he was no match for them.

The ship was bigger than he imagined. It must have a million rooms. They took him down several hallways with plenty of turns. But Bo Katan was nowhere in site. He was for sure she followed them.

The men "escorting" him didn't have their helmets on (probably just so he could feel their nasty breath on his neck). Lux took a sideways glance at one of them. It was Jakk. He remembered when he first met Jakk…back when he thought he could trust them. Even though Lux was much younger than him, they still were (what thought to be) friends.

He then took a look at the other man._ Wait a minute _he thought._ It was one of the girls. _Except she looked more like one of the guys. Her hair was shaven and her face was covered in scars.

His attention was faced forward when they came to a stop at the end of the many hallways. The door opened and he was thrown in.

It was a slightly large room and it was completely empty, from what he could see.

"Well, well", a haunting voice said.

Lux quickly turned around.

A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. "You weren't supposed to escape."

"Show yourself." Lux said.

The figure took off the hood and gave a grim smile.

It was Dooku.

Lux's eyes went wide.

"I have been waiting for you." He said. "My… "friends" have brought you here, and not for the reason your thinking"

Lux scowled at him.

Dooku opened his mouth but then closed it to look for the words and then opened it again. "I would like to negotiate with you."

"About what?", he said, still sneering.

"If, and I mean 'if', you stay with the Separatists, I will let you leave without harm. If not…then there will be other consequences."

Lux didn't need to think. "I will never join you."

"Young Bonteri, if my memory is correct, I remember you always being on our side. Am I wrong?"

Lux looked at him with a frown. "Well now I know how foul the Separatist really are."

Dooku laughed at that. "Oh really?"

More of the Death Watch filed in.

Ahsoka P.O.V

Ahsoka woke up with a bound. Something was wrong. Lux was in trouble.


	5. Captured Part 3

**ALRIGHT! After this, I don't think I got writers block anymore :)**

Captured (3)

Lux's P.O.V

They took Lux to another room. To be tortured.

The pain was excruciating.

Like nothing he felt before.

_**Earlier…**_

The Death Watch took him to another room. He wondered what they would do to him. What was going to happen.

In the room, there was one chair with straps. Nothing else.

So then they strapped him to the chair and left. Lux then realized that Dooku didn't follow them. _What will happen to me._

There were two straps tightly secure around his wrist. And two around his legs. He tried hard to tear them but just ended up with bloody wrists. They were just too tight.

He strained his neck to look to either side of him. Just blank walls. He tried looking up. _shit, no air vents._ There was really no way out this time.

The door suddenly revealed Dooku's silhouette. Lux's face quickly changed to anger.

"What the hell do you want."

"I tried to negotiate but you refused."

Lux's temper was getting worse. Just thinking about him made his skin crawl. "Why does it matter if I join the Separatists or not?"

Dooku pursed his lips. "That is of none of your concern."

"Well I think it is of my concern, if I'm the one joining you after all."

"How about we change the subject", Dooku said.

"How about not?"

"How about we change to the negotiating."

"How about you shut the fuck up and let me go!"

_That did it _Lux thought. Dooku lashed out at him with the back of his hand.

He winced from his red cheek. But Dooku mashed both in between his fingers to make him face him.

"You listen to me you little son of a bitch. You are going to do exactly what I tell you or pay the price."

Lux did his best to smile at him due from the pain in his cheeks. "Then I guess I'm paying it."

Dooku gave him a smile back and made his life a whole lot more difficult.

Ahsoka's P.O.V

Ahsoka new something bad was happening. And somehow her mind brought up Lux. Her mind was telling her all of these things that she didn't know. She automatically started packing. Getting robes, shirts, pants, shoes, underwear, even makeup. It was like her mind was telling her body to do something that she had no control of. She couldn't stop no matter what she did. She was frozen by herself.

After she was done packing, she grabbed a piece of paper and immediately started writing without even thinking what she was going to put down. Because somehow she already knew.

Master, I'm sorry but… I won't be back for a while but just please don't try to find me, because you won't. I wish this could be different but something inside is telling me I belong somewhere else at the moment. Just please act like I never left. Please don't try to find me.

Ahsoka

Nothing was making sense. She didn't know what was making her do this. She didn't want to leave but now this thing is telling her that something is horribly wrong. So now she can't _**not**_leave. But she didn't know where she was going and no idea how she knows to leave. _Maybe it's a premonition? _she thought. But as she was thinking, something told her _Go to the Abragato system._ But still, she had no idea why.

Lux's P.O.V

Being tortured with lightning was more horrible than Lux thought. The powers the Sith had were unbelievable. Dooku had shocked him so many times that his skin was bleeding.

"Stop, please", Lux said through clenched teeth.

"Only if you do as I say."

Lux thought _if only I hold on a little longer, maybe he'll give up soon._ but instead Dooku shocked him again with more power than before.

Ahsoka's P.O.V

Ahsoka heard a blood curdling scream pound through her head. She knew that if she didn't hurry, something bad would happen.

She found her master's old ship, the _Twilight, _that they rarely used any more. So hopefully no one would noticed it was missing.

"So, onward to the Abragato system", Ahsoka said to herself and got the ship running.

Ahsoka sat in the pilot seat. _Why am I doing this?_ she didn't know what she was looking for. Let alone, why. _Just go with your gut. _

Ahsoka looked out at the endless galaxy. _I'm leaving my home, my friends, my master. The Jedi too. My old life is over. I have to start a new one._

_What do I do? Where do I go? What will happen to me. _All of these thoughts ran through her head over and over again. _What __**will**__ happen to me? _Nothing made sense anymore.

Ahsoka decided to go freshen up, while she waited to come out of hyperspace.

She walked lazily to the refresher. She felt _**so**_ weak as well. Her head felt like it couldn't take anymore, like it might explode at any moment. It drained her energy, making her feel weightless and weak.

Ahsoka went into the refresher. She used her hands to hold her up above the sink. Then slowly brought her head up to look in the mirror. _I really need to start getting more rest._ She had, very visible, dark circles around her eyes from the lack of sleep. Then she decided to splash her face with a little water to get her more awake.

She sighed as she finished refreshing her pores. _There, at least I'm a little more awake. _She grabbed a towel and dried her face. She still felt awful. Maybe a shower would make her feel better.

Ahsoka tore off her clothes and turned on the water. The thing with the _Twilight_ is that it took forever to get the water hot so she would have to wait a few minutes.

She looked at her bare body in the mirror. _**So **__skinny._ She wished she could put on some more weight. But when you're a Jedi, its kind of hard to _**not **_be so thin. Ahsoka hated the way her body looked. Her ribs stuck out like a Bantha on Hoth. And muscles didn't help, they just made her look awkward. Being underweight and muscular did _**not **_look attractive. At least it put more weight on her.

_I will never be __**pretty**_ She said to herself. Her eyes were too big, making her look like a freak. And, of course, her weight. She just look weird. But why did she care? Jedi weren't supposed to care about their appearance. _Why even bother caring? Its not like anyone would. _

She went over and checked the water temperature. Just right. She stepped in and drew in the curtains. The hot water felt so good. She hadn't had a shower in days. She let the water run over her and sooth her back. Grabbing the soap bar, she began to lather her body.

After she got done rinsing, Ahsoka got out and started to grab a towel off the rack. As she stepped out of the tub, she caught her foot on the rug and face-planted on the hard linoleum floor.

"Dammit", she cursed. She put her hand up to her nose and took it back to examine it. Her pruned hand was covered in blood.

"Great", she said through clenched teeth.

This whole day was going _**fantastice.**_

Lux's P.O.V

Sweat beaded down his forehead to his bottom lip. Lux did all he could not to give in. But it was becoming too much.

Dooku frowned. Turning around, he put two fingers on his temple.

"Take him to one of the cells"

The men unstrapped him and grabbed him by the shoulders. They took him out of the room and down the endless hallways. There, they ended one of the hallways and went into another.

One of the Mandalorian terrorist laid his hand on a scanner and the door flew open. They threw him in and he landed hard on his face.

"Scum", one of the men said as they left leaving Lux with a smashed up jaw.

Lux sighed as he rubbed his neck and took a look at his surroundings. _Dukoo's pretty smart, no air vents._ Besides, he was too sore to even move. He at least brought up the strength to get himself on the metal bench/(maybe)bed. He didn't expect anything fancy. He was a prisoner.

Lux took off his burnt shirt to examined his wounds. He got up and laid it on a nearby table. As he was up, he realized there was a small closet door. He opened it.

It was full of clothes and even had a mirror. He looked ironically with a smile at the closet.

"Aw, don't butter me up Dooku, you'll have to do better than that to get me to give in."

He actually then started to look through the closet. There were some decent clothes but nothing he would wear. As he was looking through the clothes, he heard a voice.

"See anything you like?"

Lux quickly turned around to see the helmet of Bo Katan.

"Oh its you", he said glumly.

"Don't get too excited", she said sarcastically.

She took off her helmet revealing her fiery red hair and strolled over to him. Lux gasped from pain and shock (and because her metal braces on her gloves were cold on his bare skin) when Bo put her hand on his shoulder.

"I could help with those cuts", she said casually.

He thought for a moment. Doesn't seem like she would do any harm.

"Alright", Lux sighed, "Just be quick."

He went to go sit down. What he didn't noticed was that she had a medical briefcase with her.

She got out a small bowl and poured some water in it. After that she got out a washcloth and dipped it in the water.

"Here", she said as she touched the cloth on his wounds. She began to gently rub his bloody skin.

He winced on some places but over all it felt so much better. Bo began too move toward his chest. She then started to lathered his pecs with the washcloth.

"Wow Bonteri, I didn't know you were this ripped", she laughed.

Lux smirked, "When you live a life running for your life, you tend to be more…_**in shape**_."

"Well your looking good", she said.

She started to bring the cloth to his neck and up. She got to his face and looked at him _really looked at him. _

Lux started to get a hot feeling in his cheeks. He started to feel a little uncomfortable. Their faces were so close.

She saw his eyebrows come closer together. He looked down.

"Bo I-"

"Goodbye", she interjected. Then she went through the door and left.

_What just happened?_

_There is nothing going on between me and Bo!_ He keep telling himself. Besides…he still had strong forbidden feelings for Ahsoka. _Just forget it._ He shouldn't be worrying about girls. All he needs to be worrying about is survival in the war. Nothing else.

_if only it could end soon._

Then suddenly, the doors came actually bursting in. Lux covered his face from the smoke. As it started to clear, he saw a familiar silhouette. As it cleared all the way, he almost passed out. What he saw amazed him.

"Ahsoka?"

**TOGETHER ATLAST! you didn't think I would actually put Lux with Bo did ya? WELL U MUST BE DUMB KID! **


	6. I'm sorry

I'm…Sorry

I just wanted 2 say that I'm terribly sorry 4 not updatin in 4eva! I've been vewy vewy busy lately. Working on my singing career, working on future vids, making Harry Potter Fan fictions (DracoxLuna :D), and serious Writers Block.

In conclusion…red means "stop" green means "go".

LOL XD jk jk, no.

I promise that I will update as soon as possible. I want this story 2 go far. And I'm planing on making that happen :).

Have a wonderful day.

-Erica :)


	7. A Familiar Face

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! But now I am out of this writers block and ready 2 post a lot of new chps. :)

A Familiar Face

Normal P.O.V

"You summoned me, master?" Dooku said.

There was a long pause…like he was choosing his words carefully.

"The boy can be a great use to us."

Dooku was surprised. "And how is that, my master?"

Sidious chuckled. "Skywalker's young padawan will be here soon…from what I see, she has taken a liking to the boy."

"So you mean…if we get rid of him, we get rid her?"

"Once the boy's out of the way, the girl will be devastated…which might lead us closer to our real target…"

Dooku knew what that was. "Skywalker."

"Yes", Sidious said, "With the padawan occupied, getting Skywalker won't be as hard."

Dooku thought for a moment. "So…you want me to destroy the boy?"

"In time, yes."

_**Earlier:**_

_Ahsoka_

_What happens, happens _Ahsoka thought.

With all these strange emotions controlling her, it was pretty hard to predict what will happen.

_Where is Lux? Is he okay? _Is all she could think about. Why was this mysterious force leading her to him? Or even if it is him? What will happen next? After hyperspace, where does she go?

All of these questions were clouding her mind. She didn't even notice when she came out of hyperspace to the Abragato system.

She slowly tipped-toed her way out of the ship. As soon as her boot touched the ground, she was surrounded by droids.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and easily destroyed them all with a few waves of her lightsaber.

She was now back on her unknown track. Ahsoka felt through this guiding force.

_The door_.

She snapped back to attention and made her way to the door on her far right. As soon as she was close enough to touch it, she thought, _Now how do I open this?_

Feeling her way through the force again, she easily opened it with her mind.

She was introduced to a long dark hallway. Not quite sure if this was the way, she went anyhow.

A mental map was running through her mind. Like this force was giving her directions. There was no need to look both ways. She already knew.

She started to feel a cold chill run through her spine. It wasn't just because of the temperature change, it was like something was going to happen. She stopped and took a moment to think. Something was different…she didn't feel the dark force anymore. It was like it suddenly just _left her._

She had no idea where to go now. There was this lonely feeling in her chest. This guiding hand just left her to fend for herself.

There was defiantly no _what's next?_ There was nothing to do now. She closed her eyes…

_Lux, where are you? Please hear me…_She thought, trying to reach him. _Tell me where you are. I have to find you._

Nothing was happening. Well, it wasn't like anything would.

But as soon as she thought that, she felt something. Ahsoka's eyes flew open and she started to run.

She ended at a hallway of many cells. She automatically went to the one down from her left.

She then used the force to open it.

As the smoke cleared, she noticed a familiar face straining they're eyes to see. Ahsoka coughed one or twice and waved the smoke out of her way, as did the person standing in front of her.

As soon as the smoke was cleared out, she noticed the person standing in front of her, right off. Her burning, watering eyes were forced open in surprise.

"Ahsoka!?" the voice said in surprise.

It was him. After so long…it was him. They have finally found each other again. There was no more _what would happen next? _because now that she has found him, she felt complete…

"Lux!?"

They both ran and embraced each other. Lux enveloped her in a tight hug. They stayed that way for awhile until Ahsoka could feel tears dripping on her shoulder.

She lifted her head from his grasp and looked up at him. He was smiling, that same old toothy grin, and crying tears of joy.

Lux cradled her face in his hands. "I've missed you."

Ahsoka smiled. "Same here."

They stared at each other for a few long seconds until they were interrupted by the sound of blasters.

"Lux, we can talk later but I think we should go now", she said.

He gave a nod and followed her to the ship.

**Sowwy this chp. is kinda short BUT DON'T WORRY! I'll have the nxt 1 up soon (unlike this one lol) but the nxt one will b all about that mushy romantic stuff u teens luv :3**


	8. A Daring Escape

**Ohai :3**

**Long time no update :) Just so u know...THE NXT CHPT. IS GONNA ROCK UR SOCKS OFF :D**

**CLIMAX LADADA :D**

**stay tuned ;)**

A Daring Escape

**Normal P.O.V**

Ahsoka and Lux ran through the hallways away from the sound of blasters.

"Ahsoka wait!" Lux called.

Ahsoka looked behind her shoulder. "We don't have time to talk at the moment."

Lux grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Can you at least tell me how you found me?"

Ahsoka pulled away. "I'll explain everything later, we have to keep moving."

Lux gave a sigh as she went on and followed after her.

**Normal P.O.V**

Dooku walked into his office to the hologram.

"My lord," he said.

"You have news for me?" Sidious said slowly.

Dooku sighed. "The boy has escaped…with the girl."

Sidious smiled. "Just as I planned…"

Dooku was somewhat shocked. He thought that he wanted to keep the boy here as a prisoner.

"Yes, but it will all work out, you'll see," Sidious said, reading his mind.

"But, my lord, how do we find them? How do we know where they are?"

His master chuckled. "I have someone who can do that for us."

**Lux's P.O.V**

They were finally out of that dreadful place.

As they were coming up upon the ship Ahsoka stopped.

"What? What is it?" He asked, worried.

Ahsoka turned around and looked beyond him and ignited her lightsabers. "We got clankers."

Ahsoka shielded Lux and deflected the droids blasts.

After she destroyed them, a next wave came. "Lux!" she yelled over the noise, "Get in the ship!"

Lux looked at her appalled. "What!? Are you kidding!? I'm not leaving you again!"

Ahsoka knew he wouldn't listen _He's was always stubborn. _She quickly turned around and used the force to push, and lock, him into the ship.

Lux grunted and fell back on the hard, cold floor of the ship. He hurriedly got up and tried to open the door. "Ahsoka!" he called. "Ahsoka!?"

Then the door quickly flew open and Ahsoka pushed past him to the controls.

Lux ran to the seat next to her. He looked her over. She was pretty beat up.

"I'm fine," she said, "Lets just be thankful to be out of here."

She sighed as they got out of the atmosphere and went into hyperspace.

Lux grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Talk to me, please." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I knew somehow that I had to find you."

He looked at her hard. "What are you getting at?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure," she chuckled, "Its really hard to explain."

"Well we have all the time in the world." Lux smiled. "I'm all ears."

After Ahsoka had explained everything Lux went silent for a moment.

"So…what your saying is…this is _force_ related?"

Ahsoka stood up. "Well that's what I'm supposing." She flung her arms in the air. "It doesn't make a bit of sense, does it?"

"No, not really…" Lux said with thought.

Ahsoka sat back down. "Well what we really should be focusing on is what to do _now._"

Lux hadn't even thought of what they were going to do from now on. Life is almost alien to him now. _Things have changed._ He has to make a new start. And that is not including Ahsoka…

Lux sighed. "The closest planet is Salucami. You can drop me off there."

Ahsoka gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about..?"

"Ahsoka," he looked her in the eye, "I can't bring you into this. This is my battle, not yours. I can't risk losing you…"

Ahsoka stood up abruptly. "What!? But we just got back again! Are you saying your leaving, leaving me again!?"

Lux tried his hardest to keep himself together. "Ahsoka you do know that," he took a breath, "that we could never be anything."

She looked at the ground.

"Ahsoka you need to think logical," he looked at her, in her eyes, "you just don't belong in my world…"

There was a long pause before Ahsoka sat down and punched in the coordinates for Salucami.

Lux felt a knot in his throat. A very guilty, lonely feeling. But he would do anything for her safety

…_anything._

**Am I cray cray? WhO KnOwS? LOL XD**

**I meant 4 this chpt. 2 b a lot longer than I presumed... :/**

**Oh and I feel liek ima becomin obsessed with ellipses (these things ...) LOL XD**

**Anyhoo... (lol) stay tuned :) **


	9. A Promise

**Once again...yet another apology -_-**

**BUT 4 GOOD REASONS! :D**

**Ima coming out with a trailer 4 this on my youtube (Anakinsgirlfriend5) and I'd luv if u'd all subscribe on it cuz...i really need it 4 this Christmas. plz don't leave me hanging on this wonderous- Oh 4get it! lol XD But PLZ SUBSCRIBE 2 MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL! Its been almost 3 yrs now...i need at least 100 subs by this Christmas, and only u all can make it possible so...plz...? :D**

**Well anyhoo...Other reasons y i haven't updated**

**I'm obsessed with One Direction (any1 else?) And I've been working on a 1D fanfic :D (I'll give u a link nxt update, promise :))**

**And I've been deathly ill with this sickness and i...d...k...what...it...is -_-**

**ENJOY :D (Sorry I left yal hanging with that cliff hanger :/)**

A Promise

**Lux's P.O.V**

Their ship was arriving to the planet Salucami. It was quiet for the entire ride.

When they landed, they both sat for a moment and stayed quiet. It was really…_awkward._ Lux couldn't take it anymore so he was the first to break the silence.

"Ahsoka," he said.

She wouldn't look at him.

He sighed. "Thank you…," it took him a while to find the words, "so much for this. I-I can't explain how much help you've been to me."

Ahsoka gave an unwieldy smile. "Likewise."

But that wasn't the only reason why Lux was thankful…

"Ahsoka, words can't describe how much I've missed you," he said shakingly. "From the moment I left you, all those months ago on Carlacc, I've thought about you everyday. It killed me…leaving you. I felt so guilty for everything and especially not listening to you."

Ahsoka was taken aback.

Lux drew in a big breath and let it out. "Can you ever forgive me?"

She felt like he was making a big deal out of nothing, almost. _What was he getting at? _But instead of asking him that, "I missed you to," then hugged him.

Lux was a little surprised. There were so many more questions he had to ask. But it just seemed to go a different direction.

Ahsoka looked at him. "Do you have to go?" She asked him this nonchalantly.

He gave her a sad look. "You know the answer to that."

Ahsoka nodded trying to look professional at it and understanding. But Lux knew how disappointed she really was.

"I know I've said it before but…we _will _meet again…and like last time, I promise."

Ahsoka smiled. "And that was a promise well kept."

_Moments: One Direction_

_Shut the door…_

_Turn the light off…_

_I wanna be with you,_

_I wanna feel your love,_

_I wanna lay beside you._

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try._

…

_Heart beats harder._

_Time escapes me._

_Trembling hands touch skin,_

_It makes this harder._

_And the tears stream down my face…_

…

_If we could only have this life for one more day…_

_If we could only turn back time…_

_You know I'll be,_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be,_

_My love_

_My heart,_

_Is breathing for this,_

_Moment in time_

_I'll find the words to say…_

_Before you leave me today._

__**AHHHHHHHHHHH! XD ONE DIRECTION! (Sorry this update was so short :()**

**That was also a very confusing chapter...hmmmm...well when u have One Direction Infection, life is confusing lol :)**


	10. Change of Plans

**BADA BOOM! Here's whatcha been waiting 4! CLIMAX! XD (partially)**

**Enjoy ;)**

Change of Plans

**Lux P.O.V**

Lux had to keep himself from going limp in her arms. He barely heard her when she asked him, "Do you have to go?"

He pulled away to see her broken, (adorable) face. She looked so _unhappy_ but he could tell she was trying her hardest to hide it.

…

"I know I've said it before but…we _will _meet again…and like last time, I promise."

Ahsoka smiled. "And that was a promise well kept."

He gave her a cheeky grin and looked into her eyes. "How are they _possible_?" He said accidentally, out loud. He noticed his mistake but somehow didn't regret it.

"What?" Ahsoka said surprised.

Lux just decided to go with it. "Um, your eyes," he chuckled, "They just don't seem real…"

He could see her montrals turn a darker shade and smiled at her.

"Oh, um," she said nervously, "Thanks I guess," then returned the smile.

_She's so beautiful when she smiles._ Lux then mentally kicked himself for thinking like that, he was supposed to be…_forgetting_ her.

He then reluctantly stood up. "Well, I guess I should be going."

Ahsoka walked with him out to the foreign atmosphere of Salucami. Lux looked out at his next _journey_, wishing that it wasn't…or at least Ahsoka was a part of it. (Mental kick, once again.)

"Well," Ahsoka started off, "I guess this is goodbye."

He looked down at her. Randomly, her height came into his mind. _How tall is she, like five foot? _(Want another?) _Focus Lux!_ "Yeah, I guess it is…" He trailed off getting lost again in her enormous, sapphire blue eyes. God, did he want to kiss her so bad right now.

He started to feel himself lean in as did Ahsoka. But they were interrupted by the sound a landing ship. _No! _Lux thought. _They've followed them._

The doors to the other ship opened and Lux stepped in front of Ahsoka.

_What is he doing!?_ Ahsoka thought. _I don't need protection!_

"Well, well, well…" said the dark, coarse voice of Pre Vizla. "If it isn't Bonteri and his girlfriend?" He motioned at his henchmen and pointed at Ahsoka. "Take her."

They went over to her but Lux stepped in front of her pushing her back. "Don't you _dare _touch her!"

The men easily kicked him to the ground and grabbed defenseless Ahsoka. Lux lifted his head, not caring about the blood running down his face or the pounding in his head. All he cared about was Ahsoka.

He saw Vizla put his hand around her chin. "Well, what can we do with you?"

Ahsoka pulled away from his grasp. "You can let me go!"

He just laughed and said, "Put her on the ship."

_What are you doing Lux! Get up! _He felt his vision blurring. _C'mon! Move! _The pounding in his head just getting worse. _Get up! Get up! Get up!_ He used every ounce of strength he had to push himself up and say, "Let her go!"

Vizla turned. "Oh, that's right, your still here. Take care of him boys, I want to leave."

As they were about to grab him he threw his hardest punch he could and hopefully at something. The man clutched his nose and groaned. Then all Lux saw was four blurry, moving hands connect with his jaw then black.

…

Lux awoke to a beautiful face and voice calling his name, telling him to wake up.

"Lux, please wake up." He could hear the breaking in her voice. It was that which made him wake up. Her voice…that was all he needed to hear. To know that she was safe.

Lux groaned and sat up and assured Ahsoka he was ok. "Where are we?"

Ahsoka looked at him with wide eyes and a guilty look.

"Ahsoka where are we?!"

She sighed. "I got past Vizla and took you to the ship then after that I knew we had to hide then I just put in some random coordinates and…" By then there we tears running down her face.

Lux quickly caught a tear drop on her chin and wiped the rest away. "Hey, hey why are you crying?" He said with a concerned face.

She took in a sniffling breath and said, "Because I don't know what to do."

Lux stood up and sat in the pilot seat and Ahsoka in the other. "Where are we going, for starters?"

Ahsoka cleaned her face. "Naboo…"

Lux sighed. "Well, we'll just have to land, I guess, then head straight back…"

Ahsoka looked at him with the same look. "Its not that simple…"

He cocked his head. "What? Why?"

"Because the ship's out of fuel…we'll have to make a crash landing."

**DAMN! HERE WE GO! :O TWIST!**

**Lol XD **

**REMEMBER: Subscribe 2 my YouTube channel: Anakinsgirlfriend5 (duh) PLZ!**

**HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS BREAK! :D**


	11. Update AN

**Wow guys long time no see! Hope you all didn't forget about me! There's just been so much crap going on. I'm starting my singing career. I really need to start thinking serious. X Factor next year, bitches! Haha well its been about hmmmm lets see about since last Christmas since I've been on. My profile is changed and oh my god everything about has changed. Like, I'm not even the same girl, I'm Morgan Freeman! Haha no. But seriously, check out my profile and get to know da real me :)**

**So going on with Broken Without You. You know guys. Its been so long. The shows over. I feel like there's not much of a 'need' to continue. Unless you guys want me too?**

**And if my page is still being a bitch and has the same thing it used to, go here **


End file.
